Alien: Life as a hybrid xenomorph
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: (Sequel to Alien: a strange turn of events) Dante starts to adjust his new life as a member of the hive and adjusting his new family. He avoids human contact fearing of being shunned for life and possibly risk of having the hive being attack. A man is out to kill the entire employees of Weyland industries with the help of the government. Meanwhile a strange girl meets Dante.
1. Life as a hybrid

(A/N: now...the moment you all been waiting for. A sequel for the Alien story is here and we'll start with a nerve racking event.)

Alien: Life as a hybrid xenomorph

(Dante's pov)

12:30 am, South America

My life as a member of the hive has changed...I hid myself from humans knowing that I will be shun for life. The hive is my new family. The queen is my mother and the hive members are my brothers and sisters. However...Nightfang is my mate and children, Fang and Stalker, are the perfect children in being the perfect warriors. The same with Rachael and her mate, Fury, who has a child named Veil.

My name is Dante Vera and this is my life as a hybrid xenomorph.

Late at night...we were having a rest and I was having this strange...dream. I don't know if I should call it an urge but it sounds more like a sudden urge.

My dream was...terrifying.

I'm in a city that looks like it was destroyed and I was killing...human beings...in a feral manner. I killed...and killed and devoured human beings who were...defending themselves...or running for their lives...the screams of agony...screams of pain...screams of...death...

" _Dante! Dante_!"

I quickly woke up and started breathing heavily.

" _Dante! Are you alright?_ " Nightfang asked me real worried.

" _Yeah...I had...a dream. A real...scary one_."

" _I saw. It's just a dream. Relax._ "

" _But if it wa-_ "

" _Shhh...don't take dreams too serious, Dante. You'll only make your fears worse._ "

" _You're...You're right_."

Nightfang kissed me on the head and I smiled.

" _Now get some sleep. You have training sessions with Scythe_."

Scythe...she's a praetorian xenomorph who is strict as hell and does not tolerate nonsense. I can handle her strict attitude but it's her training that I sometimes can't handle than I used to do in my own exercises. My sons and Rachael's son know not to disobey her orders. Her orders when it comes to new warriors are law. I've seen drill instructors from the U.S military who have the same behavior as Scythe. But she...Jesus...she puts drill instructors to shame. How? According to Fury, she once put a trainee near death due to the trainee's cockyness and his disobidence. That was a good example to not mess with a royal guard. Now when the U.S military handle something that they mostly do push ups or possibly to the brig but hive rules don't go with the U.S military's rules. The praetorian can kill you with no mercy if you act stupid. She's not the only one. There's Killer and Butcher. They are just like Scythe. Thankfully...those two aren't my trainers.

" _Aww...I don't want to. I want to spend time with you._ " I said as I pretended like a child.

" _Oh grow up_."

I chuckled a bit.

" _Just kidding. I'm always up to myself in tip top shape. What do you do when you work for the hive._ "

" _Scouting, hunting. That's just a bit it._ "

" _I envy you_." I said with a chuckle.

Nightfang playfully punches me on the shoulder and chuckles.

" _Shut up and get some sleep._ "

" _Of course._ "

We finally slept peacefully and the dream that I had...was gone. I feel so much in peace with Nightfang.


	2. The Strange Girl and a messed up history

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

12:22 pm

Training day...oh boy...

Let me tell you. It was unforgiving...

Remember when I said Scythe doesn't tolerate nonsense? Well she is brutal. I was trained to fight and was trained to be agile. This kind of workout was more tiring than how the military trains their soldiers. It's worse. You start slacking, Scythe will "motivate" you to get your ass going and it's very scary.

The training was probably 3 or 4 hours and that tired me out when we got some break.

" _I'm amazed, Dante. Wish my recruits had your stamina._ "

" _I've been working out before but this training is something I need to get use to._ "

" _Good. Because if you want to protect your family, I want you to train more and I don't want to hear you complaining about it. I'm not for one to whine about training._ "

" _I know. I'm ready for any training you give me."_

" _I can already tell. When you're done catching your breathe, we're going to go hunting._ "

" _Sounds interesting..._ "

Scythe chuckled and walked away. That chuckle scares me.

(Rachael's pov)

A half an hour later, Me and Dante were outside of the hive with our sons to hunt with Scythe. She showed us how to hunt animals with stealth and how to be quick on your feet when you're on the kill.

We started hunting after Scythe showed us how to hunt and we got the hang of it real quick. after maybe 35 minutes, I hear a scream of a little girl not far from our location. Scythe growls and rushes to where she heard the scream.

Dante and his sons to rush to the scene as well as me and Veil. As we got there, Scythe was standing next to a dead warrior as a little girl who was maybe 10 years was scared of her mind.

"My god..." Dante mumbled and he looked mortified.

This little girl was different. She's not entirely human. She's a xenomorph hybrid...just like me. What the fuck...?

" _Scythe? What happened?_ " I asked.

She went silent for a second.

" _This child was about to kidnapped from her family...by this warrior. I feared this would happen._ "

" _What do you mean?_ "

" _You are not only hybrids I've met. The entire...South America were experimented by those vile Humans who held Nightfang and Fury. I was there...held like a helpless animal I was. But I managed to escaped and helped the hybrids escape. I killed those vile humans and destroyed their labs to prevent anymore dangers on the humans._ "

The Company! Those fucking scumbags! How dare they do that to innocent people like that?! The experimented on the entire South America!? That's madness!

" _Lately, our queen's sister wanted those hybrids to serve her to oppose our queen. Thankfully, the hybrids did not want to serve for that queen and wish to support our queen when I saved their lives. Our queen's sister threatens to kill or capture the hybrids for opposing her. Her hive haven't made their move...until now._ "

" _Wow...that's something I didn't know._ " I said rather shocked.

" _We're going to have to have stop our hunting for now. I need to report this to the queen._ "

" _I'll take the girl to her family._ "

Scythe looked at Dante with a serious look.

" _Let me give you a warning. The hybrids are not to be messed with. Do not cause trouble with them._ "

" _I understand_."

Dante managed to calm the girl down and went to north.

I hope that little girl is okay.

(Dante's pov)

"Yo Habla English?" I asked in a Spanish accent.

(A/N: I'm not to perfect on writing spanish. So I'm going to keep the Spanish writing in a minimum. -_-')

The girl nods.

"What happened?"

"Those things...they tried to take me away from my home. They..." She said in a shaky tone.

"You don't have to continue if it's too much for you to handle."

"N-No...I can do this. They wanted to take to a...hive. "

"They were more than one after you?"

"Yes. Two. My brother killed one but the other chased me. Thank you for helping me."

"No problem. Names' Dante. What's your name?"

"Maria. Maria Martinez."

"Cute name. Do you know where your home is?"

"It's not far. It's a big village full of trees with tree houses and people like me and you."

"You mean that one of there?" I asked as I pointed a village up ahead.

"Yes! That's it! Come on!" Maria said as we rushed to the village.

As we got there, a young man who looks like in his early 20s saw Maria and you can see the joy in his eyes.

"Maria!" He shouted as he rushed to Maria and hugged her.

The man sees me and smiled.

"Thank you, Amigo! You have no idea how worried I was about my sister."

"Glad I can help. Names' Dante. I'm a hybrid just like you."

"Juan Martinez. You're that former scientist from America I heard about years ago. Supposedly died?"

"It was the only way to get the heat on the company that did this to me."

"Smart."

"I'm part of Scythe's hive now."

"Scythe? You know her?" Juan asked surprised.

"Yeah. She's my superior."

"She's been a good friend to us and so is her queen. It's the other queen I'm worried of. I didn't expect her to attack us by surprise. We are under your queen's protection and we do our best on returning the favor."

"I see. Be on your guard then. We never know when they'll be on the offensive again."

"Si. we can't afford to have innocent lives repeat that mistake." Juan nods.

"True. I have to go. My queen may be worried about me. Good luck, you two."

"You too and thank you for bringing my sister here."

"No problem." I said as I waved goodbye and walked back to my hive.

I hope they stay safe or there's going to be hell to pay if I find them harmed.

(A/N: Now I was wondering if you guys want me to do this story of what I had a dream of. I had a dream about me doing my stories like I usually do when suddenly I hear noises coming from kitchen. I went to go check it out and the fridge was completely knocked down on the ground and all the food was gone. I was like "what the fuck!? Who took all my food!?" So I followed the trail of discarded food that lead me to my basement and there was a xenomorph eating all my food! Do you know how fucking scary that is to find an alien in your basement!? Really scary! O.O Another strange things were going on like the company trying to get me and the xenomorph and Bad bloods trying to capture me for slavery. If you want to see that, let me know in comments and I might work on it. Hope you liked the chapter.)


	3. War?

Chapter 3

(Reinhart's pov)

Nebraska

18:30

My name is Reinhart Olis. I'm 28 year German government offical for the US government.

I was under orders by the government to eliminate Weyland industries and anyone who cooperates with the company. This is a smart move from Dante who faked his death making the company piss themselves now the government is hunting them down. I went to the Nebraska police department to meet with my nephew, Lars. Lars is a detective of the Nebraska police department and a private investigator for the government. As I met up Lars, he looked extremely concern to see me there.

"Uncle Reinhart. What's going on?" Lars asked me.

"...Dante is...dead."

Lars looked completely stunned and it took him 3 minutes to register the bad news in his mind.

"No...he died?"

"Yes. Weyland industries killed him."

Lars slams his desk with his fist in anger. I can't blame him. I would be furious too if I lost someone I cared. This caused other officers see Lars angry. Lars noticed them staring at him and gave them a death glare.

"GET BACK TO WORK! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" Lars shouted in rage.

They didn't need to be told twice. They continued their business like it was a normal morning. Lars drinking his coffee to calm himself down and sighs.

"When did he die...?"

"...Two days ago."

"Damn...he was like a brother to me. I'm going to guess you're not here to tell me just that, right?"

"Right...I'm here about your chief about being in the company's payroll."

This made Lars smile a bit. He seems to know what I'm getting at.

"Yeah. That lousy man always wanted me to cover up the company's involvement and I refuse to do them. He threatens me that if I don't, I'll lose my job. I still refuse his orders as we speak."

"That's my Neffe. Always following the law. I'll need a word with him." I said as I patted his shoulder.

"He's in his office. I won't ask why you want to see him not that I care but a word of warning, the guy is arrogant and will act stupid."

"Thanks for the warning. I have an idea to deal with him. Just make sure no one interfers. I had enough people poking on official business."

"You can count on me." Lars said with a nod.

I walked to the Chef's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in." He said in a somewhat slurred tone.

I entered his office and what do I find? A lazy asshole holding a flask of whiskey that's probably empty. Now I have a real good reason to dispose of him.

"Who are you?" He said as he looked at me a bit drunk.

"Someone who wants to talk to you..."

(Dante's pov)

My queen told me about the hybrids and what Scythe said was true. They are under her protection. Me and Rachael are also under her protection. I was surprised to hear the queen say that too.

" _It would seem my sister plans to start a war._ " She said with a grim tone.

" _A war?_ "

" _Yes. She always wanted to do things her way...terrible...dreadful...ways. she abuses her power as queen and shows no respect to us or the hybrids. if it does, then we best be prepared. I hate to kill a sister. It saddens me if it comes to that._ "

" _I know the feeling. Killing a family member can be really difficult._ "

" _There is no need for you to be sad, child._ "

" _Your right. Forgive my sudden remark, your highness._ "

" _You are forgiven. For now...you must rest. You have training tomorrow with Scythe. I'll have some warriors be on high alert if my sister makes a move again_ **.** "

" _As you wish, your highness_ **.** "

" _And Dante? That was very honorable sending the child hybrid to her home_ **.** "

" _Thank you, your highness. I've already told one of the hybrids to have the village on alert in case your sister makes a move._ "

" _That is most appreciated, Dante_ **.** "

I bowed and took my leave. I went to my nest and was greeted with an extremely worried Nightfang.

" _Dante! What happened!?_ " Nightfang said as she got near me.

" _I'm fine, my dear. Scythe killed a warrior from another hive who tried to kidnap a girl. I had to bring the girl to her home. Nothing bad happened I can ensure you._ "

Nightfang sits next to me and hugs me.

" _You had me worried. Fang and Stalker were worried about you. They thought something happened to you._ **"**

" _I'm fine. Really. I didn't get attacked or anything like that._ " I said as I kissed her head.

" _Well...okay. I'll stop being worried for now. Good night, Dante._ "

" _Good night, Nightfang._ "

(3rd pov)

Meanwhile in Nebraska, reporters appear in front of a crime scene as the police gather evidence.

" **Breaking news. Former police chief, Robert Madison, was found dead in his vehicle with a bullet in his head and a .32 caliber revolver bearing his fingerprints. According to Detective Lars who was first on the scene, said that he lost his job from accepting bribes from Weyland industries and committed suicide. Traces of alcohol are also on Robert's body indicating that he tried to handle his depression. Detective Lars shows evidence of Robert's checking records of the amount of bribes he recieves from the company. New police chief, Gregor Dittmar, states "officers like him give a bad name to the police force and should not be allowed in the police force. I will have them terminated if they accept bribery." Seems the police department are reinforcing their rules. That is all.** "

(A/N: some of you guys really want to see me do a self-insert story of me with the xenomorph. Keep on supporting that idea and I'll think about it.)


	4. A gift and the new royal guard

Chapter 4

(Rachael's pov)

The next morning.

Scythe continued showing me, Dante, Veil, Fang and Stalker how to hunt. I noticed Dante holding a rat by the tail and checks if it had rabies. I hate rats. I hate them with a passion. Thankfully for him, it didn't had any. So what he does is he eats the whole rat and as he swallowed it...

"Not too bad." He remarked.

Well...I can't complain. We are eating actual animals here so might as well get used to it. For 2 hours of hunting, Scythe told us to stop.

" _Very good. You are quick learners. Remember lessons because you will be hunting on your own._ " Scythe said as she is heading to the hive.

Scythe has that fierce and authority like attitude. She doesn't show emotion but always relys on her comrades. No one dares faces her or her brothers because you have no mercy when it comes to fighting them.

" _Where are you going, Scythe?_ " I asked.

" _What I always do. Guard our queen._ " She said as she went to the hive.

Oh. She's a royal guard for a reason.

"Dante!" Shouted a familar voice.

Dante sees the same little girl Scythe saved waving to Dante with a man next to her.

"Maria! Juan! So glad to see you two." Dante said happily.

So that's their names. Dante introduced me to Juan and Maria as Dante introduced Juan and Maria to Fang, Stalker and Veil. All of a sudden...Juan asks this question out of nowhere.

"I got to ask, Dante, how were you able have these two xenomorphs as sons?"

Dante pinches the bridges of his nose and groans.

"You have no idea..."

"What? Why?"

"Okay. It goes like this. In order to breed xenomorphs, a queen lays an egg and the egg hatches a facehugger."

Juan was intrigued to hear about it.

"What the facehugger does is that it lunges on your face, latches on your face and injects embryos in you." Dante continued explaining.

"How many?" Juan asked.

"Not sure. I had 2 in me and Rachael had 1 in her. This puts the host unconscious for quite a long time. when the facehugger stops injecting the embryos, it detaches off the host and dies. Now this would probably the most weirdest thing to happen. I had the behavior of a pregnant woman eating food cause of the uncontrollable hunger I had to nourish the embryos. When all of a sudden, my chest was hurting like hell. Now from what I heard, the embryos turn to chestbursters and will burst out of your chest...resulting death."

Juan looked he was going to freak out but Dante told him something else to prevent that.

"Now...before you freak out. There actually is a safe way to take it out. Surgery. With the right tools and procedure you can take it out without causing death for you and the chestbursters. You'll just have pain for a week or so after the operation." Dante finished.

"Huh...Interesting..."

"Why do you ask? Got a love interest for a xenomorph?" Dante asked with a smirk.

"Maybe. But I'm not telling you." Juan said with a chuckle.

Dante just shrugged.

"Fair enough. So what brings you here, Juan?" Dante asked.

"Maria wanted me to give you this." Juan said as he gives Dante a basket of lychee.

"Lychee? I won't say no to that." Dante said with a smile.

"Think it as a thank you for bringing my sister to safety." Juan smiled.

"Anything happened at your village?"

"Nope and I want it to stay that way. We're on alert if the other xenomorphs try to ambush us again."

"Good. Our queen told our warriors to be on a look out if they attack."

"Aren't you guys warriors too?" Maria asked.

"We're trainee warriors. Well...close to being a full fledged warrior but yeah." I said.

"I want to be a warrior when I grow up." Maria chirped.

Juan chuckled and patted Maria's head.

"Then you have to take your job serious and stop being lazy." Juan said with more chuckles.

Maria sorta pouted but seems to get the message.

"Well...We best be going." Juan said as he held Maria's hand.

"Awww...but I wanted to see the queen."

I was surprised to hear a young child wanting to see the queen.

"She's busy, Chica. She's always busy. But she'll always communicates us in our minds." Dante said.

This got Maria to smile a bit. As they leave...

" _She's cute._ " Veil said with a chuckle.

I groaned immediately the moment he said that. I forgot to mention, Veil is 4 years older than Maria so I was concern of his behavior.

" _Sounds like someone has a crush for Maria._ " Fang teased.

" _W-what_?" Veil stuttered.

" _Yeah. I saw the way you looked at her. You looked like you were going to drop dead of how cute she is._ " Stalker teased.

" _Like I don't see you two admiring the two female hybrids who occasionally pass by our hive._ " Veil growled.

Ooooooh! Shots fired! They stayed shut after that remark and quickly looked away embarrassed. Yeah...Veil has a mouth. He loves to talk smart if someone talks stupid with him. Just like me.

" _Okay that's enough, boys. You had your fun._ " Dante said as he ate a lychee.

"Mind if I have one, Dante?" I asked.

"Sure."

I took one and ate it. Now...I would've gave it to Veil but according to Dante, they don't eat fruits or vegetables cause they are carnivores.

"I need to check on the newborn that Amy has." Dante said as he gave me the basket of lychee and went to the hive.

"Let me know what the newborn becomes." I said.

(Dante's pov)

I went to check on the newborn of the xenomorph Amy birth only to find out it's becoming one of the royal guards.

" _Huh...Well that's a surprise._ "

" _I know but at least we have more royal guards for the queen._ " Nightfang chuckled.

" _True. Makes the queen feel more protected._ " I nodded.

" _The queen has given the new royal guard a name. Her name is Death._ "

I shivered.

" _That's a intimidating name._ "

" _Most royal guards are suppose to be intimidating._ " Nightfang remarked.

True.

" _I'm aware of that. Let's hope she knows her duty well._ " I said as I crossed my arms.

" _Me too._ " Nightfang added.


	5. Crazy day

Chapter 5

(Dante's pov)

The next day...

" _The child wanted to see me?_ " The queen asked rather surprised.

" _Yes, your highness. She was quite eager to meet you when she was heading back home._ " I chuckled.

" _That's unexpected coming from a child so young._ "

" _Indeed...I told her not to cause you were too busy in the hive and you could communicate with her mind._ "

" _Yes. I have been busy with the hive for a very long time and it's rather difficult to meet new people._ "

" _As I always say, family comes first. Oh and she said something that made me smile a bit. She said when she grows she wants to be a warrior just like me._ " I smiled.

The queen gave a hearty chuckle of Maria's remark.

" _Well if she does grow up, be sure she comes to me if she ever wants to be a warrior for the hive._ " She chuckled a bit.

" _Well I best be off. My training is about to start and I must not be late._ "

" _Good luck, child._ "

I bowed and went to meet up with Scythe. However...as I was out of the hive, I hear noises of rustling. Thankfully my hearing was enhanced so I can pick up where it was coming from. I managed to catch a glimpse of two suspicious xenomorphs hiding by some trees.

" _What are you looking at, Dante?_ " Scythe asked.

" _There's some suspicious warriors by the trees._ " I pointed where I heard the sound.

Scythe sees them and growls.

" _Cowards...their queen must've sent them. Wait here. I'll deal with them personally._ " She growls.

She lunges at them and was taking both of the warriors down. She interrogated and tortured them for information and sure enough it so turned out they were sent from their queen to capture me and Rachael.

" _Leave..._ " Scythe growled.

" _But our queen will kill us for our failure._ " One of the warriors whimpered.

 _"I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOUR QUEEN DOES TO YOU NOR DO I CARE WHAT YOUR PUNISHMENTS ARE! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU IN THE SPOT WHERE I HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR MY COLLECTION!_ " Scythe roared at them.

The xenomorph warriors fleed and I was completely shocked how mad Scythe was. Scythe walked towards me and I flinched fearing she was going to lash at me but...she puts her hand on my shoulder.

" _Stop acting like I'm going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you. You are part of the hive and are family. The reason why I'm hard on you cause I'm suppose to make warriors the strongest and the fittest of the hive. Keep an mind that when you're training is complete, you will no longer need my help. You have to survive on your own._ "

" _I understand_." I nod.

" _Now stop slacking around and get back to training._ "

" _Right away, Scythe._ " I said as I went back to training.

(Rachael's pov)

6 hours later.

I was in Juan's village with Fury and Veil when Dante showed up with Nightfang, Stalker and Fang.

"Hey, Dante. This is your little family you were talking about?" Juan asked.

"Yes. This is my mate, Nightfang and these are my two sons, Stalker and Fang." Dante introduced them.

Juan whistled of surprise to see Dante's family.

"Nice. Lovely family I do say so myself." Juan chuckled.

" _Thank you, Juan._ " Nightfang said.

"Hey, Dante. Remember when you asked me if I had a lover?" Juan asked.

"Why do you-...you sly dog. You have one the whole time." Dante smirked.

Juan laughed a bit.

"Guilty as charge. She's a xenomorph warrior. She helps me keep the village safe." Juan smirked.

I hear footsteps rushing towards our direction and I see Maria with a built man.

"Juan! Me and Pedro found a xenomorph trying to take Vicky! I think it works for that bad queen!" Maria said in a panic.

"What happened to him?" Juan asked.

"I knocked some sense in him and trapped him in the basement so he doesn't escaped." The man smirked.

"Good job, Pedro. I'll deal with him in a minute." Juan sighed.

"Of course, Amigo. Keep in mind, he's tied by those chains you made so he doesn't escape." Pedro said.

"Good call. I'm sorry this had to happen, Dante. Perhaps we can talk about this another time." Juan sighed as he pinched the bridges of his nose.

"Sure." Dante said.

"Wait. What type of xenomorph is it?" I asked.

"A praetorian." Maria said.

"A praetorian?! He didn't hurt you, Pedro?!" I said with disbelief.

"It'll take more than praetorian take down old Pedro. He has the strength of a praetorian xenomorph and can take two of them without breaking a sweat." Maria giggled.

"Wow...we'll let you do what you have to do. Let us know what you found out." I said.

"Will do." Juan nodded.

(Juan's pov)

6 hours later.

"Get me the welder, Pedro." I said.

"You're going to scare it?" He asked me.

"Of course. They hate fire so I think it would make things more easier."

"Sounds like a plan." He said as he gave me the welder.

I went in the basement and I see the praetorian xenomorph tied up by the chains and is hanging on the ceiling. It sees me and gave me a low growl.

" _So you're the asshole who tried to take my little cousin, eh?_ " I said as I walked towards it.

" _Yes...so that you hybrids serve our queen._ " He growled.

" _Wow...I never thought your hive would stoop to kidnapping children._ " I narrowed my eyes.

He growls at me and I punched him the head to shut him up.

" _That was quick...should do that more often to you morons...now then..._ "

I lit up my welder and he starts panicking of the sight of the flame.

" _You tell me who sent you here or I will burn you alive..._ " I growled as I got the flame closer to him.


End file.
